Mapping applications exist to provide users with roadway routes between various locations. Some of these mapping applications calculate alternative routes or detours to reflect roadway and traffic conditions. Some leverage information from crowdsources and social media to gather information which are then used to calculate the alternative routes. However, existing mapping applications struggle to provide the alternative routes on a timely basis. Crowdsources and social media may provide some close-in-time information but rely on users being present or to witness the roadway or traffic conditions and to manually share such information.